


Transfigurations 1:5

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone fantasizes about Hawke's lips. Kmeme fill. Unapologetic PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfigurations 1:5

_Hawke ignored his protests that this was wrong, though they died on his lips when Hawke pushed him against the wall in the storage room above the chantry nave and dropped to his knees in front of him. His breath was hot, his lips impossibly hotter and so full, so perfectly made. They parted to take him in and…”_

“Sebastian? Could you please recite Transfigurations 1:5.”

He blinked and quickly said, “Yes, Elthina? Of course.”

He cleared his throat and recited, ‘‘With passion'd breath does the darkness creep. It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep.’”

~

 _Hawke buried his face between her legs, licking up the folds of her labia, suckling at the bud of her clitoris, then driving his tongue deep into her while she wrapped her legs around his back and held him there until the pleasure swelled and crested and…_

“Isabela?” Hawke frowned and snapped his fingers in front of her face to pull her out of her trance.

She jumped a little and licked her lips. “Hm? What’s that Hawke? Oh, I wasn’t listening.”

“I could see that. One more time, we hit them hard and fast, get in and out before they can stop us.”

“Oh yes,” Isabela agreed absently. “In and out. Let's.”

~

 _Hawke bent over him and kissed the soft skin of his scrotum, his lips playing over the loose skin until it began to tighten, sending shivers of heat and desire up into his cock. He twined his fingers in the man’s dark red hair and pulled. More, he wanted more. He wanted to bury himself between those lips, seeing them wrap the head, feeling him tongue his shaft and watching as his length…_

“And then we’ll dance naked in the moonlight and summon demons and braid flowers in their hair and you’re not listening to me at all, are you?”

Fenris turned a dire scowl on Merrill. “I do not have to listen to a witch.”

~

 _Hawke kissed like a hero in a story, soft lips against hers making her whimper and dig her bare toes into the ground to keep from flying off into the air with the lightness that his lips fed into her. He kissed her mouth, and then he kissed the pale pink tips of her breasts and her stomach and her…_

“Oh dear!” Merrill put a hand to her mouth and another over her stomach, her face flushing bright red.

Hawke looked up from the game of Wicked Grace he had been playing with Varric, Isabela, and Fenris. “Is everything okay, Merrill?”

“Oh, I… “ She sounded out of breath. “I need to be alone, I mean go home. I… I need to go home to be alone. Mage things. I’m just going to go now.”

~

 _Hawke kissed like a starving man feeding at his mouth, hard, teeth scraping his lips, his tongue, their breath coming in gasps as they came together in a desperate rush until he could push Hawke back onto the bed and climb atop him, bracing over him to thrust himself between those perfect lips until Hawke could take no more, feeling him desperately swallow and suck as hard as he could…_

 _  
**Enough!**   
_

Anders jerked out of his reverie, called by Justice’s disgusted interruption. He looked down at the sausage he had halfway to his lips and groaned before putting it down to pick up a piece of cheese instead.

~

 _Hawke was a little too rough, a little too eager, nipping here, leaving a little too much saliva there, but when he got down to it, the things he could do with his lips on her nipples…_

“Did you like that?”

She blinked dazedly at her husband and patted his head. “A bit less teeth next time, love.”

~

 _Hawke caressed her stock with his lips, lightly, dryly, leaving no trace of moisture as he moved on, paying careful attention to her crannequin. His lips were so full, yet strangely mobile as he lavished attention on all of her parts, generous, and thorough. When he flicked his tongue out over her lath…_

“I need your answer now.”

Varric frowned at the carta representative for interrupting his thoughts before he plucked a small pouch of coins out of his coat. “Take it. Remember what I said. The clinic is off limits. Now run along, Bianca and I need to have a talk.”


End file.
